Snap My Picture
by DaCherry
Summary: When Bella breaks up with her boyfriend, she decides to get pictures taken to feel better about herself. Smutty O/S written for a friend


**A/N: This is a O/S for a friend. She wanted something smutty. Enjoy!**

**Snap My Picture**

"I don't know, Kate." Bella said into her phone.

"Come on, Bella. You've been down since you and Paul broke up. Do this with me! It'll make you feel better." Kate whined back.

Bella sighed, "Fine, can you at least email me the link so I can look it over before I commit to anything?"

"Of course. I'll get it to you in a little bit. "Kate said. "I do think this will be good for you."

They hung up and Bella went back to working on her article for the paper. She lost herself in her work and let the time flow by. She heard the ding of her laptop signaling an email, so she saved her work and opened the message from Kate.

She laughed when she read 'DO IT!' in the subject line. She clicked on the link and laughed again at the website title name, 'Bad Kitty Photography'. The page loaded to show some very tasteful pictures in black and white. She clicked on the 'About Us' link first and read about the company and how it came about.

…_.Here at Bad Kitty, we want you to feel sexy. While we tend to concentrate on pin up style pictures, we can cater to whatever scene or image you want. Contact us to set up a free consultation…. _

Bella read through some more info, and then clicked on the Portfolio link to see some more of their work. She was surprised to see the variety of shots the photographers did as well as how beautiful everyone looked.

_Maybe Kate's right,_ Bella thought._ This would make me feel sexier._Bella's thoughts soured when she remembered the parting shot her ex-boyfriend yelled at her when she threw him out for good. _How dare he think I'm not sexy enough for him anyway!_ Her mind rumbled. She shook her head to clear the negative thoughts away, and closed down her laptop. She hadn't made a decision for sure, but a free consultation wouldn't hurt.

The next day, she phoned Kate to tell her she'd made a decision. "Hi Kate," She said, "I've decided on the consultation."

"I knew you would!" Kate screeched at her. "I wonder if they'll let us do the consultation together." She mused aloud. "I'm going to call them and schedule one. I'm really glad you decided to do this."

"No promises until after the consult, though. " Bella reminded her. "Email me later with the appointment details. I've got to go."

Bella was yet again working on her article when the email from Kate arrived. Deciding it was a great time to take a break; she saved her work and opened her email.

…_We meet with the photographer tomorrow at 2pm. His name is Edward and he's the cofounder. His sister Alice does the make-up, hair and clothing. I'll pick you up at 1:30….._

Bella emailed her a quick, see you then to let her know the details were fine with her. She got up and contemplated dinner options before giving up and calling for Chinese.

While she sat there waiting for her food, she couldn't help but envision how this Edward guy could help her to start feeling better about herself. She knows she made the right decision in dumping a cheating boyfriend, but Paul's verbal abuse towards the end of the relationship still stung on occasion. It wasn't like she hated what she saw in the mirror or really even believed anything he'd said about her. It was more like she needed the confidence boost to prove to herself she was ok.

The following day, Bella was out on the curb at 1:25. She'd just taken a sip of her coffee, when Kate's red mini cooper pulled up.

"Are you excited? I'm excited." Kate gushed out as Bella buckled her seatbelt. Bella looked over to see her friend grinning like a fool.

"Kate, if you don't calm down, I'm not going to go with you." Bella tried to sound serious but she was laughing through her words.

Kate put the car in drive and barreled around the corner and onto the highway. The two didn't speak much on the driver other than to comment on a song or sing along with it. Kate pulled into a shopping plaza that housed 4 shops. Bad Kitty Photography took up a large suite on the end. They climbed out of the car and went through the front door.

A thin girl with black hair greeted them at the front desk. "Hi, I'm Alice." She said and put her hand out to shake. "You're Kate and Bella?" She asked.

"I'm Bella, this is Kate." Bella said while shaking Alice's hand.

"Welcome, ladies. Let's have a short tour, and then we'll meet with Edward. Edward, Rose and I started this company 5 years ago. It was originally for pin up style pictures as retro was hot again. A few of our clients started bringing in their own ideas and props and we've grown from there" Alice was leading them down a long hallway that had a lot of doors.

"These doors are each a different studio backdrop. This is so we can create the ambience you want. They vary from a bedroom and a living room to an all-white room. "Alice continued to the back of the hall and opened a door.

"I am strictly on hair and make-up duty." She said as she ushered Kate and Bella into the room. "As you can see, I have a lot of make up in here." She laughed as she waved her hand to show the wall length mirror surrounded by lights.

"Over here, "Alice continued, "Are all the wigs. We get some people that want to divvy up their look through their shoot, so we have about 20 different types of wigs in here. "

Kate and Bella looked over the extravagant display of wigs. They varied in length and hair color. Some of them were even pink and blue. Alice noticed Bella eying a long blonde wig. "See, Bella" Alice pulled the wig off the stand, "We can change your look just by putting this wig on you." Alice placed the wig carefully on Bella's head and motioned for her to look in the mirror.

"Wow, Bella!" Kate exclaimed. "You don't look like you!"

Bella laughed and pulled the wig off. "If I do this, I think I'll stick to my natural hair, thanks." She handed the wig back to Alice who placed it back on its stand.

"Of course, Bella. Whatever you're comfortable with." Alice pulled the girls further into the room and opened a closet. "This is the wardrobe options we currently have. This doesn't mean you have to wear any of it. All these items are cleaned after each use. "

Kate and Bella thumbed through some of the items. There rows were broken up by tops, bottoms, and even lingerie. Kate pulled out a leather vest. "I like this one." She said.

Alice laughed, "Once the consult is done, the photographer likes to go over what theme you'd like to do. Both Edward and Rose often suggest wardrobe items that will go with your theme. You are always welcome to bring your own stuff as well. "Alice pulled the door shut and led the girls back out towards the lobby.

"Have a seat, let me get you some water and see if Edward is available yet." Alice grabbed waters out of a nearby fridge, handed them to Kate and Bella, and then strolled to the other side of the lobby. She knocked on a door and entered.

"Are you nervous?" Kate asked Bella

"No, more like curious. Are you?" Bella replied

"No, but I am already thinking about what theme I want to do." Kate laughed.

The door opened, and Kate and Bella stood up. Alice was walking towards them with a guy close on her heels. Bella drew in a breath. Edward was a very handsome man. He was tall and had reddish brown hair. His best feature was a deep set of green eyes that seemed to almost look through her.

"Ladies, this is Edward, our head photographer. He will do your consult today and set up all arrangements. I will leave you in his very capable hands." Alice shook their hands again and excused herself.

'Hi, I'm Edward." He said and put his hand out to shake theirs.

"I'm Kate and this is Bella." Kate answered.

"Come on in and grab a seat on the couch. " He motioned for them to move past him and into his office.

The first thing Bella noticed was the art work on his walls. It was various photographs. Some were in black and white, some color. Some had people in them, but most were scenic views. She ambled her way to the couch and sat.

Edward sat across from them on an overstuffed chair. He had a notepad in his hands so he could jot down some ideas as he talked to them.

"Who wants to talk first?" He asked, looking from Kate to Bella and laughing when they both shrugged. "Ok, whose idea was it to do pictures?"

"Mine." Kate answered, "I've been thinking about doing this for a long time."

"Really?" Edward asked. "Did you have any specific ideas of what you'd like to shoot? We can do a few different themes throughout or you can just do wardrobe changes." He had his pencil poised and ready to jot things down.

"Well, I'm not sure. I really do like the 50's style, but I feel as if it's overdone." Edward nodded, writing things down.

"What about you Bella? Any thoughts?" He directed his eyes to Bella "Not really." She said.

Bella opened her mouth to speak again but before she could say anything else, Kate interjected. "Bella needs to be reminded of how sexy she is." Kate announced. "She had a bad break up."

Edward watched as Bella blushed and punched her friend in the shoulder." God Kate, don't tell people my life story." She turned her attention to Edward. "I've looked at the online photos, and I like the ones that are innocent but sexy." She frowned at him." Did that make any sense?"

Edward grinned, "Actually it does, and I already have a few ideas in my head. Now down to a bit more business. We have 2 photographers here, me and Rose. If either of you would be more comfortable with a woman, than I will schedule a consult with Rose. "He looked at them to make sure they were listening. "Also, if you've looked at the online pictures, I'm sure you noticed there are some that have some nudity. "He took a deep breath, "Nudity is completely up to you, and neither Rose nor I will force it on you, however, it might be suggested to achieve a certain look. There will also be times in the shoot that Rose or I will come over to position clothing, limbs, and make wardrobe changes or suggestions."

"I can't speak for Bella, but I'm alright with anything that would be suggested. I want these pictures to take me out of my comfort zone." Kate glanced at Bella. "What do you think?" she asked her.

"I'm going to leave all suggestions to the professionals. "She stated.

Edward smiled at them. "Good, did you both want to shoot with me or did you want to shoot with Rose?"

"I'm fine with it being you, Edward. " Bella said as Kate nodded alongside her.

"Perfect. Let's go back out and find Alice so she can get your appointment on the books. I won't be able to shoot both of you at the same time, unless you're doing joint shots?" He asked.

"No, we want to do individual ones." Kate answered.

"Great, than I think we're all set for today. I'll email you some theme and wardrobe ideas in the next few days, so you can see what I'm envisioning. Don't hesitate to correct me if I stray." Edward laughed and stood up. He gestured towards the door and led them out to the lobby.

"Lovely to meet you both. Alice will call to schedule your actual picture day. "He shook both their hands, lingering a little bit longer on Bella's.

"Thanks Edward." Bella said and walked out the front door with Kate right behind her.

Once in the car, Kate kept glancing at Bella. She finally got frustrated with the looks.

"What is it, Kate?" Bella asked.

"Just wondering if you noticed how hot the photographer was, that's all" Kate replied sounding a little too innocent.

"Yes, I noticed he was good looking. But he's a professional, Kate. " Bella replied.

"Sure he is, Bella. He held your hand _way_ longer than mine when he shook it."

"You're crazy!" Bella laughed.

"Mark my words, Ms Swan, he thought you were pretty. That's why I made the sexy comment." Kate grinned.

"I'll get you back for that. You just won't know when." Bella said and stuck her tongue out. "Let's grab food."

"Sure thing."

The next morning, Bella's phone was ringing as she got out of the shower. It was too late to get to it so she let it go to voicemail. After she was dressed, she checked her phone to listen to her message.

_Hi Bella, it's Alice calling from Bad Kitty. Edward plans to email you some ideas later today and if you have no changes, we can get you in here this weekend to shoot you. Please call me back after you've read his email, so we can decide on a time. Have a lovely day_

Bella called Kate to see when her photo shoot was but got her voicemail. She left her a quick message then headed out the door to run her errands. As she was entering her office to drop off her article, her phone signaled a new email, so she checked the sender and saw it was Edward. She decided to hurry through the rest of her to-do list before reading it. She was curious to read his thoughts on their session.

Bella dumped her groceries onto the kitchen counter, anxious to read the email from Bad Kitty. She booted up her laptop while putting the cold items in the fridge. As soon as her computer was up and running, she logged into her email account.

_Good Morning, Bella-_

_It was lovely to meet you and your friend Kate yesterday. I'm really happy you decided to stick with me as your photographer. I took what you and Kate mentioned in our consult to heart. I am picturing you in a man's button up shirt with boy briefs on. It reflects sexy and innocent. As for the background, I think we should use either the Bedroom set or the living room set. We can switch between both as well. If you have no changes to make, please give Alice a call to set up the time for this weekend. I look forward to seeing you then._

_Edward _

Bella yelled to get her excitement out. She was really happy with his thoughts on her shoot. She wasn't sure about shooting in a bedroom, but she would ask to see the set and make a decision then. She dialed Alice and set her appointment for Saturday at 10am.

When Bella woke up on Saturday morning, she was pleasantly surprised to be more excited than nervous about her picture shoot. She put on her robe and went to make coffee. While that was brewing, she grabbed the newspaper off her front stoop. Once the coffee was ready, she sat down at her kitchen table to enjoy her cup of joe, before hopping in the shower and getting ready to go. She had pulled out a few different colors of boyshorts for the shoot, not knowing exactly which way Edward was leaning.

Once showered, blow dried and dressed, Bella shut the front door behind her and got into her truck. She put her IPod on shuffle and enjoyed some hip hop tunes on the way to Bad Kitty. Alice greeted her in the lobby with another cup of coffee.

"Good Morning, Bella. Come with me, please. I have a few ideas for wardrobe and make-up. We have 30 minutes until you actually sit with Edward. "Alice said while leading Bella to the back room. "Oh good, you brought a few things with you," She said noticing the bag in Bella's hands. "I'll look through them and try and coordinate with the other items I pulled out for you."

Bella sat in front of the mirror once reaching the back room. Alice was pulling items off a rack and bringing them over for her. "Here, look at these." She said while grabbing the bag from Bella's hands.

"As Edward emailed you, he thought of a man's button up. This is very sexy and if we go with white, it will scream innocence. I also have a pink and light blue one. Did you have a color preference?"

"It depends on Edward, I guess. Did he recommend anything?" Bella asked shyly.

Alice picked Bella chin up, "Are you nervous? There's no reason to be, I'm going to make you look fabulous." She screeched out, causing Bella to laugh.

"Laughter is good, if you keep doing this during the shoot, you will come across very natural." Alice commented."Edward asked me to show you the sets, before we do anything else, so put down that coffee mug and let's go!" Alice grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her out the door.

"This is our Living Room set." Alice said while opening the door. "You'll notice there are a few places we can put you; couch, chair, barstool or even on the floor in front of the fake fireplace."

Bella walked around the set, surprised at how authentic it looked."Some of this is nicer than my first apartment." Bella said.

Alice laughed before speaking. "Most of this is cast offs from our various households. The fur rug was mine." She boasted. "Let's look at the bedroom." Alice closed the door behind Bella, walked one door over and opened it.

Bella stepped into a dream bedroom. There was a huge 4 poster bed wrapped with red curtains that reminded her of royalty. There was a dresser with a mirror attached to it on the side of the bed. As Bella turned to get a better view of the other side of the room, she noticed a wardrobe and a very thick red rug.

"It's beautiful in here." She said in awe.

"Yeah, we do a lot of shoots in here, so we tend to keep this one the most updated. I put the red accessories in here today just for you. I had a feeling you'd want to use this room. Let's go back to the makeup room and talk more about styling." Alice led Bella to the back room again.

"Let's talk colors again. Edward suggested white without a bra on under the shirt. Would you be comfortable with that?" Alice asked.

Bella thought about it for a minute, and decided it was alright with her. "I think that sounds ok, Alice. I'd like to leave my hair down though. It would make more sense."

"I thought so too, but I'd like to add some loose curls in here. Your make-up will be dramatic eyes and the rest will be very subtle. Your eyes are gorgeous and I want to draw attention to them. Now get naked and redress so I can get moving, Bella" She said and smacked Bella on her ass.

Bella laughed, grabbed the clothes she would be wearing and jumped into the changing room. She came out a few minutes later. "Any ideas for my feet?" She asked.

"We're going to keep them bare. Now sit!" Alice ordered.

Alice spent the next few minutes putting the curlers in Bella's hair. They chatted as Alice worked her magic on Bella's face. Once she finished Bella's face, she pulled the curlers out and lightly brushed her hair.

"Take a look, Bella" She said and moved out of the way.

Bella blinked at herself a few times. She couldn't believe the sexified girl in front of her was really her. It was a great look and she reminded herself to ask Alice about the curlers before she left.

"I Love it, Alice. I can't believe how awesome I look." She said, got up and hugged Alice.

'Well then, let's go. I know Edward's already in the bedroom, come on so we can get started."

They entered the bedroom set to find Edward moving lights around. Bella looked him up and down, noticed he was barefoot too and giggled. Edward heard her and turned, gasping at Bella.

"You're stunning!" He exclaimed, causing Bella to blush. "I knew this look would be great on you. Well done, Alice."

"Do you need anything else from me?"Alice asked.

Edward took a look around."No I have everything I need. Thanks Alice." He walked her to the door and locked it behind her.

"Are you nervous at all, Bella? He asked while moving another light.

"I wasn't, but maybe a little bit now." She laughed. "Where do you want me?"

"I want you on the bed of course." He said hoping to cause that blush again. He got what he wanted, as Bella smiled shyly back at him. But she walked over and sat on the bed.

"I'm going to put on some music. I find it helps to create a relaxed atmosphere. Any preferences?" He asked while walking over to his IPod.

"None at all." She said admiring his ass in his jeans and bouncing on the bed.

He had a strange look on his face when he turned back to her, but his smile replaced quickly.

"First things first, I tend to take a bunch of pictures so we can pick and choose from a variety of poses. If something isn't working exact, I will walk over to position you. I won't touch you without permission though." He smirked.

"Let's get a few test shots. You can just sit there, while I check lighting." He moved around her a little with the camera in his hand. "Perfect, let's start with you kneeling but with your back up straight, ok?"

Bella got on her knees and sat up straight. Edward took a few shots of her in this position, before putting the camera to the side. "Can you unbutton a few for me?" He asked.

Bella hesitated just a little, but opened the top 2 buttons. Edward raised the camera back to his face and took a few more from a different angle.

"Beautiful Bella! Now how about a few from the bottom of the shirt?" He suggested. She reached down and opened the bottom 2 buttons. As she looked back up, he was walking towards her.

"May I?" He asked with his hand in the air. She nodded, so he pushed the bottom sides of the shirt back. He then pushed her slightly back, and then backed away. "Stay just like that" He said and took a few from different angles.

She noticed she could see herself in the mirror and looked at her pose. In this position, her breasts were pushed out but not in a rude way. She could also see her white lace boy shorts now that her shirt bottom had been moved. She watched Edward move around her in the mirror as well.

He walked closer again. "I think we should get some of you laying down, ok?" He suggested.

Bella lay down on the bed, but Edward went to move her around. "Is this ok?" He asked as he had his hands on her legs. She nodded, so he moved her around until her head was at the foot of the bed. He moved her legs so they were slightly spread and her shirt off her stomach completely. There were only 2 buttons holding it together now. He moved her hair around so some of it hung off the edge of the bed.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked. "If not, I can slide you down more."

"I'm fine as long as I won't be in this position for a long time, I don't want all the blood rushing to my head. That wouldn't work for a sexy picture, will it?" She laughed.

"Not for long, I promise." He whispered and slightly caressed her head, causing chills to erupt on Bella's arms. She was glad for the long sleeve shirt. True to his word, he was ready to move her again soon.

"Let's get back on your knees, I like that better. Can I make a suggestion?" He asked.

"You're the picture guy." She responded.

"I think you should undo all the buttons." He said in a low voice.

She looked at him startled. "Why?" She squeaked out, sitting up.

"The whole idea for this is sexy innocence. The innocence is represented by the white; I think you'd look sexier if the buttons were all open. "He shrugged as if it was no big deal to him, and then turned to adjust the lights in a different position.

Bella struggled with herself, before unbuttoning the last two buttons on the shirt. She pulled it close together, watching as Edward moved around the room with ease.

He turned back around and came over to where she was. "Back into the kneeling position, ok?" He asked in a husky voice.

Bella shakily moved to her knees, holding the shirt tight. When she was in position, Edward moved his hands up to the sides of the shirt, pulling them out of her hands, and opening them so they lay on each side of her breasts. His fingers ghosted over her nipples as he pulled away causing them to pebble. They both gasped at the contact, but neither one of them said anything.

"Like that, Bella. Don't move." He said in such a low voice she could barely hear him. Edward moved away from the bed and started taking pictures from different angles again.

Bella closed her eyes to gather herself before opening them. She could see the intensity of her eyes in the mirror. She noticed the outline of her breasts was prominent now, and her nipples were still straining against the shirt, showing a dark shadow. It was all very erotic and turning her on. She had to turn her eyes away from her reflection.

She heard Edward clear his throat so she looked over at him. Her stare was so intense; Edward took a few shots of just her face. He put the camera down, and came over to her again.

"Turn around with your back to the camera. " He said, so she flipped around. He reached his hands up to the collar of the shirt, moving it down a few inches to show her bare shoulders. Then he slid her hair to the side a bit more to get a great view.

He picked up the camera again, taking a deep breath at the sight before him. "Bella, can you look over your shoulder at me, please."

She turned her head to the side and looked at him. "You look really sexy in this position, Bella." He said as his eyes hungrily looked her over. He was having a hard time staying professional.

He took a few more from a different view, than looked at her again. "Can you slide the shirt all the way off and place it to the side?" He noticed her hesitation, so he wanted to put her at ease. "Bella, the only part of your body that will show up in the picture will be your naked back. Trust me, ok?"

"You _are_ a man, and the photographer, so I guess you'd know what to do." She replied shakily, but slid the shirt slowly down her back, while he took pictures of her removing it. She laid it to her side and looked back over her shoulder at him.

"You are so beautiful Bella, truly." He said and moved to the side to take a few shots.

Bella felt a little uncomfortable but eased herself by thinking of Edward's tone of voice when he was speaking to her. The huskiness was growing as the session went on. She closed her eyes again.

"Keep them closed for a few shots. Can you pout your lips a little bit?" She could tell he had gotten closer just by where his voice was.

Edward turned a bit more and took a deep breath when he saw her reflection in the mirror. He could clearly see her breasts. He was having enough problems keeping control of himself when he could barely see their outline through the shirt each time the flash went off.

He couldn't help himself; he needed to touch her again. He went over to the bed, and slid his hands up her calves. She whimpered at the contact, and he could see the obvious change in her nipples in the mirror. "I want you to spread your legs a bit, ok" He whispered.

Bella immediately complied, spreading her knees wider apart, giving him a great view of the bottom of her ass in her lacy boy shorts. He took a deep breath inhaling her scent and ran his hands on her calves again as he backed away.

He positioned himself where he could watch her in the mirror while working. She was blushing a bit and he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or his touch. As the flash went off he got a perfect view of her ass as the light played off her skin and the white lace.

He moved back to the bed again, making noise so he wouldn't startle her. She squirmed a bit when she could feel his body heat. He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Do you need a break?"

She smiled and turned her head slightly to look into his eyes. "Let's keep going, Edward. I'm ok." She took another deep breath, and Edward couldn't help but glance down at her chest.

"We're almost done. I want to get a few of you from the front." He grabbed her hands, placed them on her breasts, lightly running his fingers down their sides. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and then turned around to face him.

"Can you move to the edge of the bed?" He whispered to her. She moved close enough to him that their noses almost touched.

"Like this?" She quietly asked. He nodded and moved back to check the lighting. "Can you spread your knees wider and sit up straighter? " He looked at her over the camera.

She blushed but did as he asked, never wavering. He leaned closer and ran his finger down her cheek. "Your blush is very pretty; I can only hope it comes out in the pictures as beautiful as it is in here with me."

He stepped back again, so he barely heard her reply to him.

"Thank you." She quietly said "But I'm sure you've seen prettier women than me." He looked at her in surprise.

"Bella, "He said moving back to her side. "I wouldn't tell you how beautiful you were if it wasn't true. You're stunning. You were just as pretty the other day without the heavy make-up. Trust me- I have seen a lot of women in here, but I haven't felt an attraction to any of them until today." She blinked back a few tears, but smiled at him.

"Are you ready to continue?" She nodded at his question, so he backed away from her. He had to take a deep breath to steady himself. The position she was in was tempting to him. Back straight, her hands barely covering her tits, knees spread wide, and that angelic smile on her face.

_How could she think she wasn't beautiful,_ he wondered to himself. Again the flash glared off her boy shorts showing a subtle shadow of pubic hair. Edward had to close his eyes and count to 10 before he could continue. He could see what she might look like naked behind his eyelids.

He could tell his words helped her to feel better about everything, because she relaxed her hands even more on her breasts. She also shifted her weight and opened her legs even wider. Edward gasped at her actions, in this position, he could see all of her tits except for her actual nipple, and she was currently giving him a fantastic view of her barely covered pussy.

"Shit Bella!" He exclaimed. "You're making it difficult on me."

She looked up at him from under her lashes. "What's wrong, Edward?" She breathed out. "Don't you like this position?"

"I love that position, "He responded, but it's making me have dirty thoughts." He admitted.

"Edward?" She tentatively spoke, "Can you take a few more of me in this position?" She asked as she lowered her hands showing him all of her naked torso. "I'm not sure if I'll buy any like this, but I'd like you to take them."

"I'd love to, Bella." He picked the camera back up and she relaxed into her position. She took her left hand and ran it slightly over her breasts causing her nipples to rise, and closed her eyes. Edward kept taking the pictures anxious to see what she would do next.

His hands were lightly shaking as he watched her caress her tits and squeeze her nipples, biting her lip and moving her ass a little from the sensation. He kept the camera to his eye, and adjusted the light lower. His dick was straining against his jeans. He'd had a semi most of the session, but her sensual movements were making it worse.

"Bella." He whispered out, "What are you doing?"

She didn't even open her eyes when she answered him. "I'm improvising. Are you still taking pictures?"

"Yes." He gulped out and palmed his dick.

She kept kneading and squeezing her tits with one hand and moved the other one lower. She lightly caressed down her chest and around her stomach before letting her hand ghost over her pussy. Edward watched in fascination as she spread her legs as far as they could go and leaned her head back. She moved her hand over her pussy a few more times lightly, shuddering at each pass.

"Edward, can I move my position again?" She asked.

He nodded his head before he realized her eyes had been closed. When he put the camera down, to see what her intentions were, she opened her eyes and looked right at him. He cleared his throat and answered her. "Bella you can do whatever you want. Do you want me to keep taking pictures?"

She sat down on the very edge of the bed. "For now." She said as she moved her hands to her hips and slid her panties to the floor. She kicked them off her foot, keeping her legs closed and looked back at Edward.

"Are you ready?" She asked, motioning to the camera." Or do you need to move lights again?"

He debated about moving at all, he didn't want her to stop the show she was giving him. However, if she really did want pictures of what was going to happen next, he would need to move the light a bit. He picked the camera back up and winked at her. "Whenever you're ready Bella."

"I'm ready." She smiled at him. "In this position." She was looking directly into the camera, completely nude but with her knees closed. Other than her tits Edward couldn't see anything else, barely even any of her trimmed pussy hair. He appreciated that she had a small strip of actual hair. He had seen his share of bald pussy and he didn't care for it.

He kept shooting as she started to caress her breasts again, moving lightly then harder until she had a hand on each nipple squeezing. Edward noticed her eyes were closed again and undid the button on his jeans so he could adjust his dick to a more comfortable position and alleviate some of the pressure.

Bella opened her eyes just as he moved his hand away from his crotch. She smiled, noticing the affect she was having on him. His hands both went back to the camera to try and keep it steady while he watched her pull her nipples until they seemed to be inches long. He wanted to suck on them, but was afraid to move closer to her.

With her eyes still looking into his, she slowly parted her legs showing him all of her. She didn't even blush. He took a few semi close ups of her pussy, wanting to put his mouth on it. She sighed as her hand came back down onto her mound. She used her palm to grind onto her clit.

Edward almost dropped the camera, but backed up so he could get her whole body in the frame. She was glorious! Head thrown back, mouth open, tits reaching for the sky with one hand still pulling on her nipples, while she rode her own palm. He started to rub himself over his jeans, he really needed to take his dick out and relieve a little bit of the pressure, but he wasn't sure how she would feel about it.

Bella started to moan a little and that was his undoing. "Bella….I need to put the camera down so I can take my dick out. It's so hard and pressing against my jeans." He decided to go with honestly.

She opened her eyes and smirked at him. "Not yet, Edward. I want a few more shots, ok. Just keep following my hands with the lens. Take a few pictures of this, " She said and moved both hands back to her breasts. "Get a close up of my hands pleasuring my tits, Edward." She breathed out, closing her eyes again. "It feels so good. Can you tell?"

Edward zoomed in on what her hands were doing. He could practically taste her nipples, they seemed so close. He took a few shots of her hands pinching at her nipples, and a few more of her squeezing her tits, before she stopped moving her hands.

"How much of my body can you see in the lens right now?" She asked.

"I can see all of it, Bella, but I can move in and do close ups of whatever you want me to." He replied, running his hand up and down on his dick. She watched his hand for a little while, and then smiled at him.

She scooted as close to the edge as she could get and opened her legs as wide as they would go. "Can you get all of my pussy in the frame, Edward? Or do you need to move closer?" She licked her lips.

He focused the lens onto her glistening outer lips. He could see fine, but he moved closer anyway. He watched through the lens as her hand made a pass over her pussy, running through her arousal and settling on her clit.

"Are you watching, Edward?" her voice was really husky now as she started to stroke her pussy lightly.

"I'm watching whatever you want to show me, beautiful." He took another breath to try and keep his hands steady. He kept taking pictures even as she took 2 fingers and started rubbing her clit.

"Do you like watching, Edward?" Bella moaned at him, increasing her speed.

"I like what you've shown me so far." He responded, and moved closer. He could almost reach out and touch her, but he didn't.

"I want you to keep taking pictures as I finger fuck myself, Edward. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can try." He said his voice shaking. "If you go too fast though, I can't get a good shot."

"Oh, I didn't realize." She said and stopped all movements of her hands. "Did I move too fast when I played with my tits?" She asked and moved her hands back and forth over her nipples, slowly. Edward raised the camera and got a few shots of her.

"Or when I moved my hands lower?" Bella asked as she moved her hands lightly down her torso caressing the skin and stopping right above her pubic hair. "Or when I moved my hand here, Edward? Did I move my hand slow enough?" She moved her fingers back to her clit slowing her pace down, biting her lip, and looking directly into Edward's eyes. "Are you getting this?"

He moved his eye back to the camera and took some shots of her fingers gliding over her clit. He continued to click the shutter down when her hand gently moved up and down her pussy lips. He didn't even stop when she put 2 fingers inside herself and moaned.

She could hear the click of the camera as she moved her fingers out and in a few times before stopping and placing them on her clit again. "Edward, put the camera over here on the bed by me. " She patted the mattress.

He practically bounded over to the bed, placing the camera exactly where she wanted him to. She looked at the camera, than at him. "Is it ok if I pick it up? I'd like to take a few shots of something if you don't mind."

He shook his head 'no' and gently placed it in her hands. He moved it up to her face, "This is the zoom. Moving it this way brings everything closer."

She played with the zooms while focusing on his face. "You're very handsome." She smiled at him. "Can you do something for me?" She asked swinging her leg.

"Anything, Bella." He said.

She grinned at his answer. "I want to take a few pics of you. Is that ok?"

"Yes, where do you want me?" She scrunched her nose in thought and pointed to the floor. "I want you on your knees, ok?" He dropped down without any hesitation.

She ran her hand through his hair as he looked up at her. She brought the camera back up and focused the lens. "Perfect, I can see you and me in here." She looked at him over the camera. "Can you take your dick out for me, Edward? I want to see it in the picture too. As a matter of fact, you can shimmy out of those jeans and shirt you're wearing.

Edward struggled to remove his pants from the position he was in, finally kicking them to the side. "What now? Where do you want me?" He asked, placing his hand on his dick and lightly stroking up and down.

"Mmmm….I like to watch that. Let me take a few pictures of your hand on your cock." She watched his hand move up and down his shaft for a few frames. "Move closer to me, Edward. I want a picture of your tongue on my pussy. "

He leaned in and licked her slowly, relishing in the taste of her pussy. She moaned again, but didn't stop taking the pictures. "I like watching you lick my pink pussy lips. It feels really good. The only problem is I want to rub my clit while you do it." She set the camera to the side as he grabbed her hand.

Edward pulled her fingers into his mouth sucking them, and placed them on her clit. "Go, Bella." He murmured across her lips, "Rub your clit while I lick your pussy. " He leaned in and started to lick her harder, causing a loud moan to escape her lips.

"You taste fantastic Bella." He reached a hand up and started kneading her right breast, reaching his other hand to hold her pussy open for his tongue. He tongue fucked her as she squirmed.

"Oh, that feels so good, Edward. Can you put your fingers in me?"She asked

Edward took his pointer and middle finger and slid them into her wet pussy. She squealed at the feeling. "Fuck Edward, harder." She said and picked up the pace of her clit rubbing.

He pushed his fingers in her 3 more times, before stopping. "Why did you stop?" She breathed out.

"Because I really want to suck on your tits, and I can't do it from here. " He got up and she moved further down the bed, lying with her head on the pillows. He handed the camera to Bella and moved up her body, licking her pussy a few more times on his way up her chest.

"Get the camera ready." He said and took her left nipple into his mouth. His other hand ghosted back down her body and over her pussy. He started to stroke up and down, spreading her arousal around while sucking on her nipple. He could feel her trying to press further into his hand, seeking friction, but he backed away.

"Don't stop, Edward. I want you to make me come." He reached over and took the camera from her, aiming it at the hand on her pussy lips.

"Spread more for me, baby. I want to get all of you in this shot. "He growled, as she spread her legs causing her pussy lips to open up. "So pretty, I'm going to get a close up. "He zoomed in so he could see the moisture hanging on her lips and pressed the shutter. "You're so wet right now. "He shifted his body a bit more so he could get a picture of his fingers going inside her. "God that's hot." He practically whispered.

He took a few more pictures of his fingers in her pussy, but had to move when he felt her hand on his dick. "Take some of this." She suggested, rubbing her hands up and down his shaft, circling the head of his cock with her fingers. He moved to get a better view, and positioned the camera right when she put her mouth on his dick and looked up at him.

"Fuck, I have to put this down or I'll break it." He put the camera far away from the edge of the bed and watched as Bella sucked his dick. He almost came when she took him all the way back, but pushed her back. "Lay down, I want to make you come, than I want to fuck you."

She did what he said, and laid down in anticipation. He started kissing her on her forehead, moved over her cheeks and to her lips. He moved his tongue into her mouth, massaging, sucking. He moved his hands down her chest, squeezing lightly as they went across her breasts, pinching her nipples to a hard point.

She moaned, moving her lower half around in circles. "Patience" He whispered as his mouth followed the path of his hands, sucking nipples, breasts, stomach until he was lying back in between her legs. He tentatively ran his tongue up and down her again. Licking and sucking on her clit, he placed 3 fingers inside her pushing in and out.

It didn't take much to force Bella over the edge. The whole day had been foreplay. She came hard on his hand, clamping her legs shut tight around him. He stroked her lightly a few more times, helping her to come down. He jumped off the bed, struggling to get the condom out of his pocket before vaulting back next to her.

She grabbed the condom, rolling it down his cock and opened her legs for him. He climbed back in between her thighs, pushing himself in slowly. He stopped once he was all the way in so she could adjust.

When she was ready, she started moving her hips, looking for more. "Harder, please….. I need it harder…" She breathed out.

He picked up his pace. "I'm not going to last long, beautiful. There was way too much stimulation." She laughed and that was all he needed, as the force of it gripped his dick and he roared through his orgasm. He fell of her and panted, trying to calm down.

She ran her fingers through his hair while her heartbeat slowed down. They laid like that for what seemed like forever, until Edward glanced at his watch.

"Holy Shit, Bella. We've been in here all day."

"It felt like longer." She laughed, but started to get up.

He leaned in and kissed her again, stroking her back. "Come on, we need to get out of here." He pulled her off the bed and stood holding her tightly against him.

"Can I see you again?" He asked shyly.

She stood on her tip toes so she could reach his lips. "Of course, I need to see those pictures!" She grinned and smacked him on the ass.

He handed her the shirt and boy shorts she came in with and pulled his jeans and t-shirt on. She handed him the camera, blushing.

"Will you call me, soon? "

He leaned in and kissed her again. "Whenever you want me to," was his reply.

They got to the door, and before Edward could unlock it, she pulled him back down to kiss him again. Whispering, "Maybe we can blow a few of those up for our own private use." as she opened the door and stepped out.

**The End**


End file.
